A Slice of Apple Pie
by Fashionofhislove
Summary: What if Henry wanted Regina to help him find his birth mother? Is Regina as cruel as she is in this world then the last?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"We simply can't fit that into the budget Sydney." Regina spoke sternly into the phone as she fixed some files that were scattered across her desk. She was wearing her traditional mayor attire that consisted of a tight black pencil skirt and a dark purple blouse. Her new shoes that she bought in Italy this past summer made a little clicking noise as she moved from side to side putting away some of the documents.

"I already have that accounted for. Yes of course. I have to go Henry is home."

When she heard her son calling for her Regina immediately stopped her rather boring conversation with Sydney and peered up from her desk to look at the clock… **3:45 pm**. Her son had just arrived home from school.

"Yes Henry?" Regina smiled when she saw Henry enter the office. His backpack was slung lazily over one of his shoulders and his school uniform shirt was not properly tucked in to reveal a huge ketchup stain. He also had some dirt on his jeans from playing outside at recess. Regina didn't care though. She truly loved him unconditionally. (Even if his actions would never be praised highly in a royal court).

"Are we doing anything this weekend?" The young boy asked curiously.

"Nothing at all dear, you know I clear my weekends for us to spend time together."

Regina spoke softly to her son, something that she rarely does for anyone else.

"I know I just wanted to make sure."

Although the mayor is usually incredibly busy throughout the week. She makes sure to plan her schedule around her son. She wants to spend as much time with Henry as she possibly can because before she knows it he will have a diploma in his hand and a ticket out of this town.

"What time will you be home tomorrow night? Are we having pizza tonight?" It's rather typical of Henry to not just ask one question but several at once.

"No later than 5:30. And yes pizza tonight."

"Good cause' I will be planning a big surprise. Don't be late!" Henry grinned foolishly and then ran out of the room before Regina could say anything in return. She smiled again happy at the thought of being with her son tomorrow evening. Their Friday nights are usually spent in front of the TV watching movies like Harry Potter and eating popcorn with extra butter, Henry's favorite.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

Henry knew he was adopted. His mother told him from a very early age that his birth mother gave him up. He still remembers how honest and gentle his mother was handling the discussion.

"But I don't understand Mom you are my only Mom."

The five year old Henry says, his big light brown eyes starring quizzically at Regina.

"Yes I am Henry. But you also have another Mom who is related to you. She was unable to take care of you but trusted that I would."

"She- have an uh important job to do like being a wizard?" Henry's face scrunched up in confusion. He looked absolutely adorable and Regina wished she had magic again just to save this moment forever in her memory.

"No Henry she is not a wizard. She just wants me to be the one to take care of you. She wants me to love you and be there for you for the rest of your life."

"Will I ever get to meet her?"

Regina paused. Although the adoption was a closed one Regina did digging after she first got Henry. She never trusted Mr. Gold, and honestly who would? The man makes deals with people practically every day. How can a single man possibly keep track of everything? Plus how stupid does he think she is…she knows magic always comes with a price. There must be some type of loophole in the curse. So Regina paid off a couple of nurses to produce a file of Henry's birth mother. What Regina was able to gather was Henry's biological mother went by the name of Emma Swan and that she gave birth to Henry in the middle of nowhere Kansas.

That was all that she could find and really all she wanted to. She certainly did not want this Emma Swan in her little boy's life. After all he was _**her son**_.

But the thought of one day meeting this Emma Swan swarmed recklessly in her mind in that moment. She peered down at her young son who was impatiently waiting for her to respond. His arms waving in the air attempting to continue to play with his Thomas the train engine car. Regina stopped him and held out her hand to touch her son's tiny chin.

"I don't think that is possible Henry. But I love you and I'll always be here for you."

Regina stared into those brown orbs to study her son's reaction.

Henry appeared sad and happy all at once, but he nodded accepting his mother's honest statement, "Will you be my wizard then?"

"Absolutely."

Henry remembers a few other times in his life when he tried to bring up who his birth mother was but Regina would never fully comply with the woman's identity. Henry thought by planning this surprise for his mother he would hopefully guilt her into providing him with some answers.

He told his fifth grade teacher Ms. Blanchard about his plan. She agreed that he could be let out early from school to start preparing for the surprise. Even Mrs. Nolan told Henry she would be at home to help as well.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

The loud and rather obnoxious vibration of a phone is heard in the inside pocket of a red leather jacket on the floor.

"Hello? Yeah I got him. Don't worry. Yup. It's already in the mail. Thanks boss. See you tomorrow."

Emma Swan put her phone back where it was. She lay down in her small bed in her dingy one room Boston apartment and sighed heavily.

She was exhausted from work. Her boss gave her more than usual bounty hunting jobs this week. She didn't mind since she was making money but it was evidently taking a toll on her. She stared up at her white barren ceiling and suddenly realized she needed to take a shower. She smelt awful but even the stench could not get her up from her cozy position on the bed. Eventually she yawned and fell asleep wrapping her arm next to the empty space beside her.

The next morning Emma took a much needed shower and checked her phone.

_**No messages...**_

Emma frowned. The idea of being lonely the rest of her life was easily set in her brain for a long time now. She knew it was best for her to stay like this. That way nobody could hurt her. It was a perfect and solid plan really. Don't make friends and you won't get in trouble or get hurt. That's how she got to live in this apartment anyway…Boston was not a cheap place to live.

As she poured herself a glass of orange juice for breakfast she stared outside to view the city. She enjoyed watching all the people walk by her window. Not to say that she was a stalker or anything but she just liked seeing the different people go by every day. Each person had their own unique story and plan for the day. She wondered if they had a family or a really amazing job or...Emma's thoughts were dismissed when her phone rang. The only time her phone ever rang was well...

"Yeah boss you got it."

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

Henry was pacing back and forth in the dining room. Everything was set to perfection for his mother when she arrived home. For dinner they were going to have penne pasta and then for desert apple turnovers. When they get to desert Henry was going to pop the question.

Henry paced back and forth for another ten minutes until he heard a door open and close.

"Henry I'm home!" Regina yelled from the front door.

"Okay you got this Henry focus…" Henry mumbled.

Regina went into the dining room the clicking of her heels announcing her presence in the room.

"Henry d-did you do all of this?" Regina was speechless. The table was set fittingly for her and her son. A vase of red roses and a bowl of red delicious apples were placed in the middle.

"Well I got a little help from Mrs. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard."

Henry blushed as his mother walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Henry really this is wonderful. I'll have to thank Mrs. Nolan later."

"And Ms. Blanchard-"

"This is really excellent Henry come on let's eat." Regina cut Henry off from saying his teacher's name. She really did not want to hear about snow white or Ms. Blanchard...whoever the heck she is in her presence especially from her son.

She will have to have a word with her about spending time with Henry. That woman is seriously unprofessional acting almost like a motherly figure to Henry.

Regina tried to distill the anger inside of her and faked a smile as she sat down for dinner.

Henry like a gentleman served her some pasta, (now these manners would be very praised in the royal court) and as they both ate Regina asked him questions about his schoolwork and his friends.

When it was time for desert Henry served his mother again. There was only one other time Henry gave Regina apple turnover and it was from Ms. Blanchard. The young schoolteacher requested a new library at school. Regina had to unfortunately accept considering Henry desperately wanted one as well.

Ms. Blanchard must have taught her son suspicious coaxing methods to get him what he wants.

"Henry is there something on your mind?" Regina asked innocently even though she was very certain that something was definitely up.

Henry slowly put down his fork and swallowed the last of the apple in his mouth before taking a deep breath of air.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who my birth mother is."

There was a sort of long silence in the room as Henry's hopeful eyes stared back at not just his mothers, but the evil queen's esoteric eyes as well.

_**Okay let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Regina pushed her fork down. The eating utensil made a loud clunking noise against her plate. She sighed. She knew this day would eventually come. She knew she would have to give in to his request. It was the right thing to do. No…no it was the good thing to do.

Good? It's actually almost absurd really to even think of such a word in her mind especially after everything she has done.

But no she has changed. She is a much better person now, right?

"Mom, I want to find my birth mother. I just want to know who she is and what she's like."

Regina has never seen her son so determined. He had his fists raised in the air like he wanted to punch a wall or something.

"I know you are uncomfortable with the idea but mom I love you. You have always been there for me and I will always love you."

He pointed at Regina his hands loosened but his face was still red from having blurted out all those words at once.

Seeing Henry's persistence and after hearing his sincere statement Regina started tearing up.

"I love you too Henry-but I..."

"So you will find her?" Henry excitedly questions not noticing her waver with her decision. Regina was going to say no. But how could she possibly crush his hope like that? It was just one meeting. I mean what the worse that could happen? She will be very direct with the woman. She will explain that Henry is her son and that this meeting is not an invitation into Henry's life. Also, who's to say the woman even wants to meet Henry. She did give him up after all.

"I'll see what I can do."

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

Emma trudged into her apartment with some Chinese takeout in her hands. Another long day of work and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. But she hadn't eaten in like a day so she really needed some food so gross Chinese food from down the block will have to do.

She sat down on the couch and opened up some fried rice and ate in silence. When she was finished her phone went off, "Fuck." Emma mumbled under her breath. She already assumed it was her boss. Didn't she agree with him that she would have the weekend off? What did he possibly want?

She picked up her phone and saw an unfamiliar number flash across her the screen.

"...hello? Is this Ms. Swan?"

Emma could tell that the woman on the other line was very confident. She spoke with a tone that only certain kind of people have.

"Yeah this is her." Emma replied nonchalantly as she put away the finished takeout containers.

"Did you give up a boy ten years ago?"

Emma practically dropped the phone in her hand. She stood there dumbfounded. Millions of questions ran through her mind, she thought she might explode. Who is this woman on the line? H-how did she possibly know that?

"Ms. Swan? Are you still there?" The woman asked as if she didn't just ask a big question about her life.

"Y-es I am I just am a little shocked I guess. How do you know who I am and who are you?"

"My name is Regina Mills and I adopted your son ten years ago."

"That was supposed to be a closed adoption."

"Well it turns out that I looked up your whereabouts. Let's just say I'm good at finding things...and well I found your phone number and here I am."

Emma frowned. She was awfully suspicious by this. After all she is usually the one good at finding people. How could she possibly trust this woman on the other line?

"I'm sorry but lady what is this all about? Is he lost or something? I sure as hell don't have him. I don't even know what he looks like."

"My name is Regina not lady. You can call me Ms. Mills, Ms. Swan. I called because my son has requested to meet you."

"…To meet me?"

"Yes to meet you. I know this is incredibly ridiculous request but he really just wants to know who his birth mother is."

"Listen Lady-"

"It's Ms. Mills..."

"Okay...Ms. Mills Is it alright if I think about it?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay well..."

"One more thing Ms. Swan."

"Yes?"

"Where are you currently residing?"

"Boston. Are you going to tell me where you are?" Emma didn't like all the questions all the weird facts this woman was throwing at her. She felt uncomfortable not talking to this woman face to face.

"Maine. Please call me if you change your mind and would like to meet Henry. Believe me all he wants to know is who you are. I think it would be good for him to meet you. However, this is not an invitation for you to stay in his life. I am _**his mother**_ after all."

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything more than that anyway. I did request a closed adoption if you don't remember. I still have no idea how you even found-"

"Goodnight Ms. Swan it was nice to finally talk to you. Sorry for making such an abrupt phone call to you, but how else was I to arrange a meeting with you?"

Emma cleared her throat. How was this even a real conversation?

"Um that's okay. I uh will think about it…night."

The phones clicked off simultaneously and Emma just stared off in bewilderment.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

"Henry it's time for bed!" Regina called for him as she walked over to his game room. Regina didn't want to tell Henry about her phone conversation with his mother just yet. She wanted to wait till it was a definite for their meeting.

"Henry?"

She then assumes he must already be in bed. She went up the long staircase and then into the first room on the left. He was lying on his bed with a rather large looking book in his hand.

"Mom did you read this book?" Regina sat at the edge of his bed to examine the hard cover.

_Once upon a time..._

"Henry who gave you this?"

"Ms. Blanchard."

Regina tried to hold in her anger as she flipped through the pages and looked briefly at all the pictures Snow white and charming, Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Rumplestilskin, Beauty and the Beast, sleeping beauty ...the Evil Queen.

"Henry I have read this book." Regina wanted to say she lived it but she held that thought in the back of her brain.

"How far are you in the book?"

"I just finished actually."

Regina eyes widened. Her boy was so intelligent. She was proud of him for not being like some of the other boys in school who only play video games.

"What did you think?"

"I thought it was really sad. How the Evil Queen took away everyone's happy endings. I wondered what made the Evil Queen hate Snow White so much. It doesn't even say it in the book."

"It doesn't?" Regina pursed her lips trying to hide her rage. These damn fairy tale books never portray her in the right light. And but of course they wouldn't add in her beloved Daniel into the story. Everyone always seems to forget her true love that was destroyed because poor little snow white could not keep a secret.

"Nope…"

"Perhaps Snow White took something very precious away from her? I mean how else do you explain why the Evil Queen wants to destroy her?"

"Maybe… I also felt bad for the baby. She's the only one who can break the curse."

Regina took the book and opened it to the end. Could there be something about the baby in the story…something that she didn't quite know?

"Where did the baby go?"

"Into the tree of course! Hey do you know if there is a sequel?!" Henry asked excitedly as Regina got him under the covers. Regina breathed in easily; even the book was unaware of the whereabouts of Snow White's child.

"I'm afraid there isn't one Henry."

"That stinks."

"Look on the bright side Henry maybe the evil queen's curse wasn't so bad for all the fairytale characters."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe the Evil Queen became a better person after the curse. Maybe she started over. People can change you know." Regina desperately tried to stick up for herself. She hated feeling guilty especially now when she had done so much good in this new world.

"But the fairytales don't have happy endings...she doesn't have a true happy ending either."

Regina frowned. Why would Henry say something like that? She was happy, wasn't she? "I think it's time for bed Henry."

"The only way for everyone to have a happy ending is for now Snow White and Prince charming's baby to return."

Henry yawned.

"That may be impossible Henry."

"Nothing is impossible."

Henry said in return. His eyes closing as he snuggled up against his pillow.

"Goodnight Henry." Regina kissed the top of his head and shuffled his hair to one side before leaving his bedroom. She also took the book with her into her own room.

She sat alone on her king size bed and quietly opened the hard cover book to her story. She read only a page and a half before sobbing into her pillow. She hated what she had done in the past. She had been horrible and vindictive person and it was all because her revenge clouded her true self.

She still looks back on the night that Daniel came to her in a dream. It was the night after the curse had struck. Regina had just gotten used to being the all and powerful mayor of Storybook, Maine. When she fell asleep that first night her dreams took her back to the stables. The same stables where she fell in love and got her heart broken.

She saw Daniel. Her handsome and loving true love stood before her with a red rose in his hand. He looked like what Regina had remembered him so many years ago. He had on his riding attire a light blue collared shirt stood out the most underneath the dark leather vest. That was his favorite color, blue, because it stood for truth and peace. Regina always thought Daniel was the most honest and kindest man she had ever met and that the color blue really made sense for him also it brought out his eyes.

"Daniel!" Regina cried her throat was scratchy she couldn't believe he was in front of her like this.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes it is. But you know I can't stay long this is only a dream." Daniels soft voice floated in the air. Regina wished she could savor every word he said.

Tears trickled down Regina's eyes at the thought of losing him again even if it was just a dream, "Daniel I am so sorry for what my mother did to you. We were supposed to get married have a happy life together."

"I know Regina but what's done is done. I can never come back."

"Why there must be something I can do!"

"Regina you must stop taking your revenge out on everyone especially Snow-"

"She didn't keep her promise Daniel!"

"Regina it's not her fault." Daniel said with complete conviction.

"Daniel I want to fix this! Tell me how to fix it!"

"Learn to love again Regina." He vanishes and the rose that Regina now held in her shaky hand turned into blood. Regina shrieked in terror as the object fell and formed a pool of red under her feet.

Regina awoke with sweat dripping down her face. Her erratic and heavy breathing was the only thing she could hear.

Maybe Daniel was right maybe it was time to stop taking revenge out on innocent people. Maybe it was time to start over.

**_Let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Emma let the water rain down on her face. She always thought cold showers were better because they helped keep her mind alert. Even her doctor said they could help with her depression. But right now she really didn't want her mind to be awake, for one moment she just wanted all the stresses in her life to disappear.

When she was done with the painfully long ice cold shower she dried herself off and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She could have easily resembled a very wet Labrador retriever. Emma sighed at her disturbing appearance. Seriously work was taking a toll on her she really needed a longer break. Maybe a road trip would do some good? As Emma got dressed into comfortable clothes and went in bed her mind traveled back to the phone conversation she had yesterday evening. She was still rather speechless of this woman who out of nowhere called her to tell her that she had apparently adopted her son.

Emma searched through several news articles to find more information about this Regina Mills. Hey, if she was able to find her, so could she. This wasn't going to be a one person game. What she learned was that Regina was a young mayor of only thirty years in a little town in Maine called Storybrooke. She lives with her son Henry that she adopted in the spring of 2003. First of all Emma was glad that the baby didn't have some obscured name like fruit loop or something but she wondered where the young woman got the idea of naming the baby Henry. She also was relieved that the boy seemed to be brought up in a rather fortunate environment. She hoped he wasn't bratty snobby rich kids who all they do is use all of their parent's money.

Also, Regina as described in many articles is confident determined and a very affluent mayor who had done her job extremely well over the past few years. There was no mention of her having a husband or anything. Only bits and pieces of Henry were ever in the article.

Should she meet this boy, the son that she gave up?

What if she didn't stand up to his expectations? What if he wanted to know what happened to his father?

Emma really needed some aspirin.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

"Ms. Blanchard a word?"

Henry was late for school this morning and must have forgotten his lunch so Regina swung by the school to drop it off. She stood at the entrance of the classroom. All the students including Henry were outside for recess and Regina didn't want to make a scene in front of the class. She especially did not want Henry to feel embarrassed by her abrupt entrance either.

"Oh Regina it's nice to see you!" Mary Margaret put on a brave face and greeted the mayor that always had it out for her. She never understood why.

"It's Ms. Mills, Ms. Blanchard you of all people in this town should know that."

Regina was already annoyed and she had only stepped in the room just a moment ago. However, she was still surprised at how she could be civil with her even after all these years. Daniel's request was the only thing keeping Regina from ripping her neck off.

"I'm sorry I-well what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining to me what your relationship is with my son..."

"I don't understand? I am his teacher."

"You planted that idea in his head to make apple turnovers for me." Regina raised her voice a bit casting a threatening glare at the young woman.

"That's what this is about?" Mary Margaret was taken aback she continued, "It was for your surprise, he wanted to ask you a question. I was only trying to help him it worked didn't it?"

"Ms. Blanchard next time keep your opinions to yourself."

"I-still don't-"

"_**He is my son!**__" _Regina practically shouted, "And another thing where did you get that ridiculous book for him to read."

Mary Margaret's face had turned a little red from getting yelled at by the mayor, but she still spoke softly in return, "_Once upon a time_?"

"Yes that one! Where did you get the book?"

"I don't know I've always had it I guess."

"Henry will be returning the book to you first thing tomorrow. Good day to you."

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

When Regina arrived home from Henry's school a voice mail was left for her on the phone machine.

_"Hello Ms. Mills or should I call you Madame Mayor of Storybrooke. Uh listen I will accept the offer to meet your son. I can come into town in a week. Is there an inn in the town or somewhere I can stay for a night? I understand that you do not want me there long and I obviously don't want to intrude, but I'll have to stay the night since my little car probably can only handle one day's journey at a time. Thanks. And well tell him I look forward to our meeting."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

When Henry got home from school Regina sat him down to tell him the news that she had just received from the voicemail.

"Her name is Emma Swan." Regina informed Henry.

"Do you know what she looks like? Where she is from?" Henry excitedly says his mouth forming into a giant grin.

"I dont know what she looks like at all Henry. She is however residing in Boston. I'm sure she will tell you about herself when she comes into town to meet you next week."

Henry beamed he waited about a year to find out who his birth mother was. Now all the pieces were coming together and he could not wait to finally be able to meet her.

He was going to run into the living room and watch TV (preferable till her arrival) but his mother stopped him again.

"Henry I forbid you to get your hopes up..."

"Why?"

"Henry for all we know she could have some serious issues. She doesn't care about you. This woman does not want to be in your life. "

"Mom I-"

"Henry don't. Her and I want to get this little meeting over with as quick as possible. Do you understand?"

Henry wanted to protest but he did see some truth in what she was saying. Emma Swan was just stopping by she did not by any means want to be another mom to him.

"I understand."

Regina nodded relieved that her son agreed with her, "now don't you have some homework to do?"

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN_

Emma was packing up her suitcase when her boss called her for the third time that day. Although he didn't really know much about Emma's life he knew when she was really stressed and acting out of character.

"Yeah I'm fine dont worry I'll just be out of town for the weekend."

"Who are you visting?"

"a friend."

"A friend that you clearly havent see in a long time. Why do you sound so nervous and panicky? Listen Emma you can take the full week off I am fine with you doing that. I've been pushing you a lot recently, maybe the break will be good for you."

"No I dont think so it might just be the opposite of what I need."

"I wont take that for an answer you need a long break Emma. Some time to cool down a bit."

"No really I..."

Her boss shut off his phone and Emma threw hers on the ground, "jesus why cant anyone ever just listen to me?" She muttered under her breath as she threw more shirts into her suitcase. She always packed more than she needed to but since she now had the entire week off maybe she would go on a road trip or something to clear her mind off of things for the full week. She might as well take advantage of the opportunity her boss was giving her.

She later stuffed her suitcase into her yellow rundown car and drove out of the bustling city towards Storybrooke, Maine.


End file.
